Jarvis Andrew Lattin (1853-1941)
Farmingdale, New York |Baptism = |Death = Lake Helen, Florida |Burial = Powell Cemetery, Hempstead, New York |Father = Henry K. Lattin (1806-1894) |Mother = Julia Wood (1813-1873) |Spouse = Mary Jane Puckett (1854-1927) |Marriage = Jasper Township, Iowa |Children = Mary Esther Lattin (1875-1895) Catherine Lavinia Lattin (1878-1964) Julia Ann Lattin (1880-1960) William Henry Lattin (1882) Myrtle Adelia Lattin (1884-1970) Deluth Andrew Lattin (1886-1887) Jennie Alice Lattin (1888-1958) Charles A. Lattin (1890-1891) Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) Frederick E. Lattin (1894) Effie Jeanette Lattin (1895-1989) Dewey Ernest Lattin I (1898-1985) Theodore Roosevelt Lattin (1901-1980) |2nd Spouse = Agnes M. Dimmock (1861-1937) |2nd Marriage = 1928 Lake Helen, Florida |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} ]] Jarvis Andrew Lattin (1853-1941) sold fruits and vegetables on the Long Island Railroad. He was a sodbuster and gold prospector in the Black Hills of North Dakota from about 1875 till 1888. He was deputy sheriff for Glen Cove, New York in 1898 and started the Jarvis Lattin Co. making pickles and sauerkraut by 1906. He lived on the Isle of Pines in Cuba from 1909 to 1924 then moved to Lake Helen, Florida where he died in 1941. (b. May 29, 1853; Farmingdale, Queens County, Long Island, New York, USA - d. February 21, 1941; Lake Helen, Volusia County, Florida, USA) Parents *Henry K. Lattin (1806-1894) aka Henry K. Latting *Julia Wood (1813-1873) Birth Jarvis was born in 1853 in Farmingdale, Long Island, New York. Siblings *Mary E. Lattin (1833-1874) who married Charles Powell *George Lattin (1837-?) *Julietta Lattin (1839-?) *William H. Lattin (1842-1871) who married Ella T. X *Phebe Maria Lattin (1845-1868) *Susannah Lattin (1848-1868) who died post partum in a medical scandal *Smith Lattin (1849-?) *Charles G. Lattin (1850-1869) *Deborah Jane Lattin (1858-1861) Marriage Jarvis followed the railroad out to Iowa in 1874. He married Mary Jane Puckett (1854-1927) on October 15, 1874 in Jasper Township, Carroll County, Iowa. Children All the children except Mary Esther Lattin were born in Farmingdale: *Mary Esther Lattin (1875-1895) who was born on Iowa and later married Richard Arlington Brush (1874-1944) *Catherine Lavinia Lattin (1878-1964) who married Richard Arlington Brush (1874-1944) as his second wife, after her sister died *Julia Ann Lattin (1880-1960) who married Alfred William Poole (1881-1959) *William Henry Lattin (1882) who died as an infant *Myrtle Adelia Lattin (1884-1970) who married Charles Haley Williams (1884-1960) after they met in Cuba *Deluth Andrew Lattin (1886-1887) who died as an infant *Jennie Alice Lattin (1888-1958) who married Charles Henry Pilkington (1887-1956) *Charles A. Lattin (1890-1891) who died as an infant *Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) who married Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) after they met in Cuba *Frederick E. Lattin (1894) who died as an infant *Effie Jeanette Lattin (1895-1989) who married Josiah Barnes Pomeroy (1882-1956) after they met in Cuba *Dewey Ernest Lattin I (1898-1985) who lived in Cuba from 1909 to 1915 and married Elizabeth Henry (1903-1987) *Theodore Roosevelt Lattin (1901-1980) who lived in Cuba from 1909 to 1915 and married Bertha Christina Nelson (1905-1980) Market man The family appears in the 1880 US Census living in Oyster Bay and Jarvis is listed as a "marketman". Living with him was his widowed father, Henry Lattin. Jarvis in 1880 was selling foodstuffs on the trains of the Long Island Rail Road. Farming in Nebraska then to Black Hills of Dakota Jarvis moved to Nebraska near the Niobrara River, about 20 miles from Atkinson, Nebraska. He had bought farm implements on credit, but he wasn't successful, so he could not pay for them, and they were repossessed. He next tried prospecting for gold in the Black Hills of Dakota. His daughter, Julia Ann Lattin (1880-1960) wrote: "... That left my mother alone with the children right across the river from the Indians, but they were friendly and traded many things which were allowed them from the government. I remember especially some blankets from them. They were rather dark blue with a black border. My mother used to leave the baby in bed the morning when she had to cross a stream on a foot-log to milk her cow. One day starting back with her milk, she saw the child starting to creep across the foot log to meet her, and just in the middle of the stream the child fell overboard in the water. Mother sat her milk pail down and ran and jumped in after her, catching hold of her night dress. It was a puzzle to know how she got herself and the child on the foot log again, as the water was deep in places. Finally she managed to get her skirt off in the water and fastened the child with that until she climbed up herself. We only had a cook stove for heat, and when I was a little more than a year old, I was sitting in a high chair near the stove to keep warm and my mother was combing her hair with her head bent over when she heard a terrible scream. I had fallen on the stove. My sister (Catherine Lavinia Lattin), 1 1/2 years older had pushed the chair. My left eye had hit one of the galvanized balls on the stove leaving the skin on it, causing me to lose sight in that eye. The eye was almost closed. The doctor operated on it three times, but it did not improve the sight. I was seven years old the last operation, and they laid me right on the floor." Pickle factory In 1888 Jarvis started a pickle and sauerkraut factory in Farmingdale. There were many companies already established in the area. He had a house built on the land next to the factory. The factory in 1894 was sold to Aaron Stern (1876-?) and it became the "Stern and Lattin Pickle Company" and later "Stern and Brauner". It was also listed as "Stern Pickle Products, Inc." and "Stern's Pickle Works". It was at 111 Powell Place off of Melville Road and lasted until 1985. Deputy sheriff Harold Lawrence McPheeters (1923- ) writes: "Jarvis Lattin was for some time a constable in Farmingdale. Someone accused him of charging too many trips to Jamaica York on the Long Island Railroad, but his response was that his responsibilities included arresting 'tramps' and taking them to county headquarters in Jamaica for booking." The Brooklyn Eagle, Wednesday, June 29, 1898 reported on the inquiry: "Deputy Lattin's Bill. Oyster Bay, Long Island, June 29, 1898. One of the greatest curiosities in the form of public documents at the town clerk's office, Oyster Bay, is the bill of Jarvis A. Lattin, a deputy sheriff of Farmingdale. The bill is for less than five months services and amounts to $568. This bill came before the board for audit and a committee, consisting of Justice Simonson and Franklin and Town Clerk Long, was appointed to cut the bill down. There is talk of calling on Justice Bausch to appear before the committee with his docket that the terms may be compared." Lawsuits He was involved with at least two lawsuits: Lattin v. Town of Oyster Bay, 34 Misc. 568 (1901); and Lattin v. Saitta, 116 App. Div. 926 (1907) with Jarvis A. Lattin, suing as James A. Lattin against Edith E. Saitta. Isle of Pines, Cuba The Isle of Pines was ceded to the United States during the Spanish-American War of 1898. The Platt Amendment defined Cuba's boundaries at the end of the war, but because the island wasn't specifically mentioned in the amendment, it was claimed by both the United States and the new Cuban government. In 1907, the United States Supreme Court made a decision on the island, declaring it belonged to Cuba. In 1909 Jarvis moved with his wife and unmarried children to the island. On Tuesday, March 23, 1909; Tuesday, August 30, 1910; and Monday, June 24, 1912, Jarvis returned to New York City from Havana, Cuba. These must have been his first trips back from Cuba where he bought land and a dry goods store near Santa Barbara on the Isle of Pines. While in Cuba he was involved in a smear campaign against Charles Henry Grosvenor (1833-1917) who did not support having the island become part of the United States. His daughter, Julia Ann Lattin (1880-1960), wrote: "We celebrated their 50th wedding anniversary October 15, 1924 there, and my sister Eva, and I made them a surprise visit. They were so happy to see us. The boat made only two trips a week between Cuba and the island. We had our luggage inspected in Havana and spent one night there. It took about two hours to cross Cuba by train, and the boat was waiting for us. It was just an overnight trip to the Isle of Pines, and it was so calm there was hardly a ripple on the water. But we did experience a very bad hurricane while there. Every one boards up their windows when they see the storm approaching. After Cuba took over the island, many of the Americans left and went back to the States as my parents did." The island was formally ceded to Cuba in 1925. Florida Jarvis on his return from Cuba in 1924, settled in Lake Helen, Florida and his wife passed away on October 29, 1927. In 1928 he married Agnes M. Dimmock (1861-1937). Death and Burial Jarvis died in 1941 in Lake Helen, Florida, and is buried in Powell Cemetery, Hempstead, New York. Biography Jarvis Andrew Lattin was born 29 May 1853 in Farmingdale, Queens County, New York. He married Mary Jane Puckett 15 October 1874 in Jasper Township of Carroll County, Iowa. Mary Jane Puckett was born 8 October 1854 in Randolph County, Indiana and died 29 October 1927 at Lake Helen, Volusia County, Florida. After the death of Mary Jane Puckett Lattin, Jarvis Lattin remarried to Agnes Dimmock who was a distant cousin of his. Jarvis Lattin died 21 February 1941, also at Lake Helen, Volusia County, Florida. The parents of Jarvis A. Lattin were Henry S. (or K.) Lattin and Julia Wood Lattin who lived in the small farming community that had been called "Hardscrabble" by the early settlers of that section of Long Island that lies just a mile or so across the county line from Suffolk County in the south central portion of the Town of Oyster Bay in what was then Queens County. When the new Nassau County was created in 1895, this area became part of Nassau County, and by that time the Hardscrabble area had long since become the town of Farmingdale. Nearly all of the interior portions of Long Island were originally pine barrens or plains (e.g. the Hempstead Plains and the Jamaica Plains). They were late to be settled by the colonists who preferred to make their living in fishing or commerce along the seacoasts. However, a family of Powells (Thomas Powell) had settled in the Bethpage area just north of Hardscrabble, and there established an active Quaker Monthly Meeting (Quaker Church). We do not know whether the Lattins were active in the Quaker community, but there is some evidence that they were. They are listed in Hinshaw's Encyclopedia of American Quaker Genealogy, Volume 111 (New York and Long Island), and their oldest daughter is buried in the Friends Cemetery in Bethpage. However, the New York Yearly Meeting of the Religious Society of Friends reports that there is no record of the Lattins ever having been members. Perhaps the confusion resulted from the fact that the Lattins graves are located in the Old Powell Cemetery north of Farmingdale, in a portion of that cemetery that lies immediately adjacent to the Quaker Burial Ground and the Quaker Meeting House. In any case, Henry Lattin was a farmer according to the 1850 and 1860 Census reports, and Jarvis was their youngest son. There was a younger daughter who died at age 3. We do not know exactly how many children were in the family of Henry and Julia Lattin. Julia Lattin Poole stated that there were 11 children, but we have been able to identify only ten. We do know from dates on gravestones that a number of these children died as young children or in their teens. We know little about the early years of Jarvis Lattin except that he attended the public schools of Farmingdale. As a young man of 20 he worked for a time selling food and sundries on the Long Island Railroad, but he cherished the idea of following Horace Greeley's advice to "Go west, young man." And so he left for the West. We do not know how he happened to stop in the west/central section of Iowa in Carroll County; perhaps he was working with the crews who were building railroads in that area at that time, but that is where he met and married Mary Jane Puckett on 15 October 1874. Mary Jane Puckett was born 8 October 1854 in Randolph County, Indiana. Her parents were Elijah and Catherine (Keever) Puckett who then lived in that portion of Eastern Indiana that lies next to Ohio and which had been inhabited by Quaker families who moved there when the states of Ohio and Indiana entered the Union with Constitutional prohibitions against slavery. The Pucketts had been devout Quakers in North Carolina, and several Puckett brothers, including Elijah's father, Zachariah Puckett, had migrated with their families to Indiana in 1817-1818. Mary Jane was third from the youngest of eight children of Elijah and Catherine Puckett. Shortly after Mary Jane was born, the family decided to move to the new state of Iowa. After a few months in central Iowa, the family settled on what was long known as the "Old Pioneer Farm" in Carroll County. It was located on a bend of the Fox River between the towns of Glidden and Lake City. Here Mary Jane Puckett grew up and attended the local school where she later decided to become a teacher. Mary Jane was known to her family as "Jennie". The school was just a short walk north of the family homestead, and it was there she was teaching when she met and married Jarvis Lattin in 1874. At that time the Pucketts were active members of the Christian Church. We know that her father, Elijah Puckett, was "disowned for lack of plainness" by the Quaker Monthly Meeting before the family left Indiana, but we do not know whether this action caused the family to permanently leave the Quaker religion or whether there simply was no Quaker group close by on the prairies of Iowa. Following their marriage, Jarvis and Mary Jane Lattin lived for a year or so in Lake City, Iowa, and their oldest daughter, Mary Esther, was born there. The young Lattin family then moved back to Farmingdale, Long Island, for about six years, and there were born the next two daughters, Catherine and Julia. The 1880 Census lists Jarvis Lattin's occupation as "Marketman" and shows that his father, Henry Lattin, age 74, was then living with Jarvis and Mary Jane. However, Jarvis Lattin still wanted to try his fortune in the West, and so the family moved West again, this time to Holt County in northeastern Nebraska. They lived in a bleak spot on the Niobrara River about 20 miles from the town of Atkinson. Here Jarvis Lattin intended to farm. However, he lost his farm equipment to creditors and then decided to seek his fortune in prospecting for gold in the Black Hills of the Dakota Territory. This required him to leave his wife and children while he went off on long prospecting trips which were never very successful. That was a difficult time for the family. For a graphic description of the conditions there, see the "Account of My Life" by Julia Lattin Poole in the section on her descendants. During this time two sons were born and died, and their fourth daughter, Myrtle, was born. Jarvis and Mary Jane Lattin returned to Farmingdale, Long Island, early in 1888, and he became active in the pickle and sauerkraut business that thrived in that area at that time. There were nearly a dozen entrepreneurs in the pickle business in Farmingdale at that time. Jarvis Lattin built a fine two-story house next door to his pickle "factory", and there the remainder of the 12 children were born. It was from this house that most of the girls were married. Meanwhile, the children were expected to share the work in the pickle factory, walking in boots through the vats of brine to assure that the cabbage and pickles were properly stirred and covered. Many of the workers in the factory were Italian immigrants, who worked long hours along with their wives and children. In summer the hours were from sun-up to sun-down, and I can recall Jarvis Lattin describing some of the labor complaints that he encountered from the workers. Later the factory was sold to Stern and operated as Stern and Lattin Pickle Company and later as Stern and Brauner, and still later as Stern's Pickle Products, Inc. For the past several years the old factory was primarily a sales place for pickles and spices rather than a factory for their manufacture. The old factory buildings were torn down in 1987. The house had been demolished 50 years earlier. In October 1909 Jarvis and Mary Jane Lattin moved to 20 acres of land he bought on Isle of Pines, Cuba. A number of U.S. citizens had gone there in anticipation that the island would become a part of the United States, but that did not occur, and so after several years, Jarvis and Mary Jane Lattin moved back to the mainland and settled in Lake Helen, Florida. Meanwhile, they had celebrated their 50th wedding anniversary at Isle of Pines, Cuba, on 15 October 1924. Mary Jane Lattin died in Lake Helen, Florida, 29 October 1927, and her body was returned to Farmingdale for burial in the Powell Cemetery. Jarvis Lattin continued to live in Lake Helen with occasional trips back north to visit family members. He remarried to Agnes Dimmock, who was a distant cousin of his, and they continued to reside in Lake Helen. Agnes Dimmock Lattin predeceased her husband. He died 21 February 1941 and was also buried in the Powell Cemetery in Farmingdale. Jarvis A. Lattin was a rather rough character who felt most comfortable as an aggressive pioneer or businessman. He liked a drink of whiskey, and he regularly smoked cigars. He may have drunk too much whiskey, (He liked an inch of whiskey a day, preferably in a milk bottle), but he was not known to be an alcoholic. However, he was a crusty old man who enjoyed telling of his time prospecting in the Black Hills or of his management practices in the pickle factory. His style was rough. He was impatient and had little sympathy for do-gooders. He once said that he never ate walnuts, oranges or hard-boiled eggs because "it was too much work to hull 'em." He used strike-anywhere matches which he ignited by rubbing them briskly across the seat of his pants; then after he had lit his cigar, he whittled the end of the matchstick to a point to be inserted in the last half-inch of the cigar, so that he could smoke the cigar to the very end. In contrast, Mary Jane Lattin was a kindly, patient, and devout woman who was an excellent mother to her children and a steady helpmate to her husband. She was a Methodist most of her life, but she became a Seventh-Day Adventist in her later years. (Source: Ancestors and Descendants of Jarvis Andrew and Mary Jane Lattin, by Harold Lawrence McPheeters, published in 1989) Lawsuits *Jarvis A. Lattin v. Town of Oyster Bay, 34 Misc. 568 (1901) April 1901 *Jarvis A. Lattin, Suing as James A. Lattin, Respondent, v. Edith E. Saitta, Appellant, Impleaded with Frank C. McLain and Another (1907) January 1907 Memories about Jarvis Lattin *Harold Lawrence McPheeters (1923- ) writes: "I do know that grandpa Lattin regularly drank whiskey. He wanted an inch (25 mm) of whiskey a day, and much preferred that it be in a milk bottle rather than in a regular shot glass. Uncle Dewey told me that they lived nearby his parents in Lake Helen at that time, and they often found Jarvis quite well lubricated with a bottle of whiskey in which he had placed a considerable of sugar. They felt that Jarvis treated Agnes badly in that he would not buy her new clothes or shoes and expected her to shoo away the flies attracted by the spilled sugar and whiskey. Elizabeth, Dewey's wife, told me how she once embarrassed Jarvis into buying Agnes a new pair of shoes. Dewey Lattin had told me, 'My father was as close to the Devil as there was, and my mother as close to an Angel.'" *Earl Vincent Winblad (1916-2004) said on March 03, 1999: "I went to Cuba 1924 to visit my maternal grandparents Jarvis Andrew Lattin and Mary Jane Puckett with my mother, Eva and her sister, Julia Lattin. We went down for their wedding anniversary. I remember that Jarvis was a drinker and when I was playing outside the house his dog would run around the yard and hit the porch swing. The noise of the swing creaking back and forth would wake up Jarvis. He put whiskey in the dog's water so he wouldn't make noise any more. There was a porch that ran all the way around the house." *Harold Lawrence McPheeters (1923- ) wrote on April 14, 2012: "Jarvis was a crusty old man who lit strike-anywhere matches to light his cigars and then used a knife to whittle the end of the match stick so he could stick it in the very end of his cigar butt and smoke it down to 1/4 inch. He also wanted an inch of whiskey a day - preferably in a milk bottle. According to what my Uncle Dewey later told me, Jarvis's whiskey problem worsened in later years. I recall Jarvis telling me that from his years in the Dakotas, 'There is no good Indian except a dead Indian.' " *Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) wrote on April 23, 2012: "He celebrated his 50th wedding anniversary on October 15, 1924. It was during the 1924 Cuba hurricane. On October 14, 1924 it was first observed over the western Caribbean Sea, just off the eastern Honduras coast. It was a large and weak tropical cyclone. On October 15, 1924 it became a tropical storm and that same day developed into a hurricane. On October 19, 1924 it hit Cuba just west of the Isle of Pines." *Harold Lawrence McPheeters (1923- ) writes on Wednesday, January 30, 2013: "I don't have much information about the Lattin's trek to Isle of Pine, Cuba. Great Grandpa Lattin seems to have been pretty well established in Farmingdale -- lots of property, the pickle factory, board member of the bank, but then he gave it all up to take his family to Cuba where it was rumored that the Island was about to become part of the USA. He was apparently a great admirer of Teddy Roosevelt. (e.g. sons Teddy and Dewey). But I am not even sure when the family moved to Isle of Pines. I think both sons, Teddy and Dewey were either born there or certainly raised there until they moved back to New York City (the kids) from Florida around 1927. It seems to have been a pretty primitive place. I believe he ran a hardware or general store in a tiny village there. I believe at least some of the family returned to New York around 1909 for a visit, and several folks from New York went there for Grandma's funeral. I believe Dewey, Ted and Eva returned to New York and both boys were in the First World War - Dewey in the Army and Ted in the Navy I have a photo of several family members on a boat dock there at that time. Unfortunately our family was NOT inclined to label photos with names, dates and places -- just headings such as "The whole gang" or "Mom". During the time of Great Grandma's funeral, my Grandmother (Kate) and Grandpa Brush and my Uncle Dick Brush, as a teenager, payed a visit to my McPheeters grandparents, then living in a shack in Leesburg. Uncle Dick used his box camera to take a few photos of both sets of my grandparents -- not great, but the only ones we have. I don't have a scanned photo of him, but one pretty good one. One photo of the Jarvis Lattin family in Cuba shows the folks on the front porch of the place they lived in , and Effie is in it as about a 16 year old girl." Timeline *1853 Birth of Jarvis Andrew Lattin in Farmingdale, Queens County, Long Island on May 29, 1853 *1860 United States Census living in Farmingdale, New York *1870 United States Census living in Farmingdale, New York *1872 (circa) Selling food on Long Island Railroad trains *1872 (circa) Migration westward following railroad *1872 (circa) Settle in Carroll County, Iowa *1874 Marriage to Mary Jane Puckett in Carroll County, Iowa on October 15, 1874 *1875 Birth of Mary Esther Lattin, his child, in Iowa *1976 (circa) Move from Iowa back to Farmingdale, Queens County, Long Island *1878 Birth of Catherine Lavinia Lattin, his child, in Farmingdale on May 11, 1878 *1880 Birth of Julia Ann Lattin, his child, in Farmingdale on January 7, 1880 *1880 Henry Lattin, his father, living in his household *1880 Working as marketman on Long Island *1880 United States Census with Jarvis as Head of Household in April *1881 (circa) Move to Holt County, Nebraska *1881 (circa) Julia Ann Lattin, his daughter, age 1, falls onto stove and loses use of one eye *1882 (circa) Mary Esther Lattin, his daughter, age 7, is bitten by rattlesnake *1882 Birth of William Henry Lattin, his child, in Holt County, Nebraska on April 24, 1882 *1882 Death of William Henry Lattin, his child, in Holt County, Nebraska on August 12, 1882 *1884 Birth of Myrtle Adelia Lattin, his child, in Holt County, Nebraska on March 28, 1884 *1885 (circa) Lose farm to creditors *1885 (circa) Move to The Black Hills, Dakota Territory to mine gold *1886 Birth of Deluth Andrew Lattin, his child, in Holt County, Nebraska on August 5, 1886 *1887 Death of Deluth Andrew Lattin, his child, in Holt County, Nebraska on September 19th *1888 Move from Holt County, Nebraska back to Farmingdale, Long Island, New York *1888 Blizzard leaves 40 inches (1 m) of snow in New York on March 11th to 12th *1888 (circa) Working at pickle and sauerkraut factory *1888 (circa) Build house in Farmingdale, Long Island *1888 Birth of Jennie Alice Lattin, his child, in Farmingdale on July 9th *1890 Birth of Charles A. Lattin, his child, in Farmingdale on December 9th *1892 Birth of Eva Ariel Lattin in Farmingdale on February 19th *1894 Birth of Frederick E. Lattin, his child, in Farmingdale on March 13, 1894 *1894 Death of Frederick E. Lattin, his child, in Farmingdale on April 24,1894 *1895 Birth of Effie Jeanette Lattin, his child, in Farmingdale on July 9th *1895 Death of Mary Esther Lattin, his child, in Farmingdale on October 1st *1898 Birth of Dewey Ernest Lattin I, his child, in Farmingdale on September 16th *1900 United States Census *1901 Birth of Theodore Roosevelt Lattin, his child, in Farmingdale on August 31st *1904 Treaty recognizing Cuba's sovereignty over Isle of Pines negotiated *1909 Purchase of 20 acres (81,000 m²) on the Isle of Pines, Cuba in October *1909 Return from Havana, Cuba to New York City on March 23, 1909 *1910 Return from Havana, Cuba to New York City on August 30th *1910 Return from Havana, Cuba to New York City on June 24th with Mary Jane, his wife *1916 Sale of property to Stern and Brauner in Farmingdale *1918 Passport application *1920 Passport application *1920 United States Census with Jarvis in Cuba *1922 Visit United States *1924 Eva Lattin and Earl Winblad trip to Cuba *1924 Celebration of 50th wedding anniversary on Isle of Pines, Cuba on October 15th *1924 1924 Cuba hurricane *1924 Treaty recognizing Cuba's sovereignty over Isle of Pines ratified *1925 (circa) Move from Cuba to Lake Helen, Volusia County, Florida *1927 Death of Mary Jane Puckett, his wife, on October 29, 1927 *1928 Marriage to Agnes M. Dimmock (1861-1937) *1930 United States Census *1941 Death of Jarvis Andrew Lattin in Florida on February 21, 1941 *1941 Burial in the Powell Cemetery, Hempstead, New York References Further reading *Harold Lawrence McPheeters (1923- ); Ancestors and descendants of Jarvis Andrew Lattin External links *Jarvis Andrew Lattin at Wikidata *Jarvis Andrew Lattin at Findagrave *Sterns Pickles at Wikipedia *Jarvis Andrew Lattin at Facebook *Jarvis Andrew Lattin at Geni.com Research *This article is researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). Jarvis Andrew Lattin (1853-1941) is Richard Arthur Norton (1958- )'s great aunt's father. This biography was originally written for Findagrave. Images File:Lattin-Jarvis 1900 002d.jpg|Jarvis circa 1900 File:Lattin-Jarvis ancestry.jpg|Jarvis and Mary Jane circa 1900 File:Lattin-JarvisAndrew 1910 circa passport photo.png|1910 circa photo recycled for 1918 passport Image:Lattin-Jarvis 1911 crop.jpg|Jarvis Andrew Lattin (1853-1941) in 1911 near Santa Barbara on the Isle of Pines in Cuba Image:Winblad Cuba hires.jpg|Jarvis Andrew Lattin (1853-1941) in hat, in 1911 near Santa Barbara on the Isle of Pines in Cuba Image:Winblad Lattin 1920 circa.jpg|1915-1920 circa, most likely in Bronx, New York Image:Lattin-Jarvis 056.jpg|1918 photo (same as passport) File:Lattin-Jarvis 1918 passport image.png|1918 passport photo File:Lattin-Jarvis 1920 passport.gif|1920 passport photos File:McPheeters Lattin-Jarvis 1922.jpg|1922 on Long Island Image:Lattin-Jarvis c1935.jpg|Jarvis Andrew Lattin (1853-1941) and Agnes M. Dimmock (1861-1937) circa 1930 Documents These need to be categorized: Image:1860 census LattinJarvis Andrew.jpg|1860 census in New York Image:1870 census Lattin Wood.jpg|1870 census in New York File:1880 census Lattin Puckett .jpg|1880 census in New York File:Lattin-Jarvis 1892 census.jpg|1892 New York census Lattin-Jarvis 1897March27.png|1897 sick Image:Lattin-Jarvis 034.jpg|Jarvis Andrew Lattin (1853-1941) in the Brooklyn Eagle, Wednesday, June 29, 1898 File:1900 census Lattin Puckett.jpeg|1900 census in Oyster Bay, New York File:Lattin-Jarvis 1900 deer.png|1899 in the Brooklyn Eagle, Saturday, November 04, 1899 File:Lattin-Jarvis 1901 lawsuit.gif|1901 lawsuit to recover money as sheriff File:Lattin-Jarvis 1901-1906 pickles.png|1903 pickles File:Lattin-Jarvis 1906 map.png|1906 map of Farmingdale property Stern Lattin 1909July23.png|1909 sale of portion of property to Aaron Stern (1876-?) Image:Lattin-Jarvis 30August1910.gif|Returning from Cuba on August 30, 1910 Image:Lattin Puckett 1912June24.gif|Returning from Cuba on June 24, 1912 File:Lattin-Jarvis 1915 sale.png|1916 sale to Stern and Brauner Image:Lattin-Jarvis 1918 passport.jpg|Passport application from May 16, 1918 (front) Image:Lattin-Jarvis 1918 passport back.jpg|Passport application from May 16, 1918 (back) File:Lattin-JarvisAndrew 1910 circa passport photo.png|1910 circa photo recycled for passport from May 16, 1918 File:Lattin-Jarvis 1918 passport image.png|1918 photos from passport Image:Lattin-Jarvis 1920 passport.jpg|Passport application from November 29, 1920 (front) Image:Lattin-Jarvis 1920 passport back.jpg|Passport application from November 29, 1920 (back with photos) File:Jarvis Andrew Lattin (1853-1941) on December 22, 1926 arriving in Key West, Florida from Havana, Cuba.jpg |December 22, 1926 arriving in Key West, Florida from Havanna, Cuba File:Lattin-Jarvis 1927December2 LongIslander.png|1927 living in Florida File:Lattin-Jarvis 1928March23.png|1928 visiting his daughter Image:1930 census Lattin-Jarvis.jpg|1930 US census in Florida File:Lattin Dilthy Poole 1932September16.png|1932 visiting File:1935 census Lattin Florida.png|1935 Florida census File:Lattin-Jarvis 1936December4.gif|1936 Jarvis beats his wife while drunk in Florida Image:Lattin-Jarvis Puckett-Mary tombstone.jpg|Jarvis Andrew Lattin (1853-1941) tombstone in Powell Cemetery File:Stern Pickle Works 1977.jpg|1977 article concerning Jarvis by his granddaughter Ancestors Category: Non-SMW people articles Category: Jarvis Andrew Lattin (1853-1941) Category: Born in Farmingdale, New York Category: Migrants from the United States to Cuba Category: Died in Lake Helen, Florida Category: Burials at Powell Cemetery, Hempstead, New York Category: People from the Isle of Pines, Cuba